Forbidden fruit
by breaktherules
Summary: Hikaru thought he had life figured out, but his confusion over Kaoru and Haruhi make him search to find out what he REALLY wants. Mature content. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High Host Club. Mature content ahead- no under-age readers.

Forbidden Fruit

It was two in the morning and the Hitachin mansion was quiet, except for the sound of the body of a teenage boy who could not stay asleep.

"Hikaru, will you please stop moving around so much? You're interrupting my beauty sleep with all your tossing and turning!," my twin brother yelled, as he pulled himself to a sitting position and flung his pillow across our spacious bed barely missing me.

"It seems your aim was off, dear brother," I said, as I tauntingly stuck my tongue out at him. I watched as Kaoru's eyes narrowed before he turned away from me.

"You're thinking about Haruhi again, aren't you?" he said, staring out the sheer curtained windows at the moonlit sky. I could hear the tightness in his voice as if he were scared of my answer.

"I guess so, Kaoru. I wonder what she thinks about me….uh...I mean about **us**," I quickly corrected, mentally cringing inside at the slip-up.

Kaoru slid next to me and looked deep into my eyes, the same eyes the shape and color as his own. "What's wrong Hikaru? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," he said, as he reached out and began stroking my hair back into it's familar right-sided part. "Is it because of me? Have I done anything to displease you?" he asked, his voice trembling. I forgot that he was more fragile than I was.

"No, of course not," I said as I sighed subconsciously against his touch. My twin and I were much closer than most brothers were, but I was confused. Before all my love had been for Kaoru but Haruhi made me feel things too, but I had a feeling that she preferred Milord Tamaki – the president of our Host club instead. Why did I need her when I had the one who had been with me since birth and who was always by my side?

I pulled Kaoru's unresisting body to me. "Shall we do what we always do when we can't sleep?" I asked, softly, my hand slowly stroking my brother's smooth chest as I awaited his answer.

0000

The next day I thought of the situation that I had gotten myself into. I loved my brother and I didn't want to hurt him. I felt so confused by the way we both were. I used to think our night-time kisses and caresses were harmless fun. However, as I watched Kaoru joke and laugh with Haruhi I realized I was jealous because I wanted them both for myself, but I didn't have any clue what I wanted from Haruhi. Could I share my brother with another?

_Did I really want to? But wouldn't we grow bored of each other one day or would that day never come? _

_Maybe it was time to do more than kiss...._

---------------------

A/N- I know this is a very short first chapter. I just wonder if there's still any Ouran High Host Club fans out there. Longer chapter to come!

Pease read and review! Thanks SJ for pointing out a mistake I made that I had forgotten about!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. The first story was from Hikaru's POV, the one is from Kaoru's POV. Yaoi.

**Forbidden Fruit**

Chapter 2-

I thought I had my feelings for my twin brother, Hikaru all figured out. But as I slept alone in my new bed in another room of our mansion, I realized how alone I felt, and how my body ached to feel the warmth of my brothers skin next to mine. My lips ached to kiss him, to stroke him, to sleep in peace next to the one I loved.

Now I regretted asking to be released from my brother. Selfishly, I suddenly decided that I would rather be dependant on Hikaru instead of him being able to spread his wings freely.

I wasn't the mature one after all. And I found that if I couldn't be by Hikaru's side, I did not care!

Throwing back the bed covers, I climbed out of bed. I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and quietly opened the door and looked out into the darkened hallway. I stepped out into the darkness and closed the door behind me.

I opened the door to the room beside mine, stepped inside, and closed the door. Hikaru lay on his side with the blankets twisted at his waist. He was sleeping soundly.

'Maybe my brother was better off without me by his side'. I thought, seeing how peaceful he seemed. I decided to leave when I heard Hikaru's voice.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" my brother asked, as he sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.

_I miss the warmth of your body, the little games we used to play. Please come back to me Hikaru, I'm not ready to be without you. _I thought but I was afraid to tell my brother this.

I walked over to him. "Nothing. It's nothing, Kaoru. I'm sorry to wake you so please go back to sleep," I said, as I stared into his golden eyes- eyes just like mine. I still couldn't get used to the dark brown color of his hair. He had changed his natural color so he could be different from me.

This was my entire fault. Why couldn't I have just left us alone in our own little world? I had feelings for my brother that I couldn't describe and I wanted to do things to him that were incestuous. I guess I made us separate before we acted on those feelings. Now I didn't care.

Hikaru reached out and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Kaoru, I know you hate sleeping alone. Come get in bed with me for tonight."

-x-

As I slid into bed next to my twin, I realized he was naked under the covers. My hand reached out and rested on his hip waiting for his response.

"Oh! I forgot!" Hikaru exclaimed, but he made no move to retrieve his pajamas. My heart raced as I boldly moved my hand to his genitals.

In a swift motion, I found myself flat on my back with my hands pinned by my brother. "Kaoru, I can't do what you want. I'm in love with Haruhi, I'm not gay…..I can't be gay," Hikaru said in a voice filled with confusion and pain.

"You don't know if you are and just fighting it, Hikaru. But I know that I'm gay and I know I want you," I whispered to him. "No one ever has to know what we do behind closed doors."

My arms were still pinned behind my head as Hikaru's lips met mine in a searing kiss. He pulled away and began to plant kisses all over my neck as he finally released my arms.

I ran my hands down his back as I arched into him. I didn't know what to do but I hoped that Hikaru would be a willing participant in whatever came next.

However, it was not to be. My brother pulled away from me and wrapped the blankets tight around his waist. He stared at me sadly. "I can't, Kaoru. It's not right," he said shaking his head at me.

"Just remember that kiss we shared, Hikaru and then compare it to Haruhi or any other girl you kiss," I said as I backed away from him. "I'll bet nothing will be able as hot and passionate as that kiss."

Let me know when you think you might want to admit you are gay for me too. But don't take too long," I said, as I climbed out of his bed and went back to my room.

Once inside my bedroom, I cried. I could not separate from my twin and I did not want to…

I was in love with my brother.

Chapter 3-

A/N- Please read and review. Flames welcome too, I guess.


End file.
